multimagnafandomcom-20200214-history
Toxic
Toxic, in his various incarnations, was a brown colored Symbiote-esque creature who had four arms and was in some way associated with Poison and Acid. There are four known incarnations of this being. Cat Wars G2 "You! You're the other Symbiote we sensed!" -Toxic, to Poison History Toxic came into being in the Cat Wars G2 continuity when a tiny amount of the Poison Symbiote came into contact with an escaping convict. This small sample bonded to and mutated with the convict, resulting in Toxic's creation. Sensing another Symbiote, Poison escaped from captivity and engaged Toxic in combat, each fighting to prove their superiority. Their fight was put on hold when Black Cat Prime intervened, They settled on a truce and began attacking him, but Spikebot's appearance spelled doom for ea ch of them, when he separated the Symbiotes from their hosts and destroyed them in a n explosion. Toxic later seemingly returned from the dead through an as of yet unknown means. He entered the Cat Wars Starlight Universe and fought alongside Poison and Poison Starlight. Toxic merged with Poison to form the Nuclear Dragon, and later the monstrous Acid (Fusion), and engaged Black Cat Prime and Black Cat Starlight in combat. Acid was seemingly killed, incinerated by Black Cat Prime's supernova. Personality Toxic had no discernible personality, other than a desire to cause havoc. He grew to have an immense hatred for Black Cat Prime. Abilities and Traits Toxic, like Poison, could willingly dissolve his body into a liquid mass of Symbiotic Fluid, and could shape it into any form he wished, or merge with another Symbiote for greater power. His four arms gave him a greater dexterity and lifting capacity, unlike Poison's limited tentacles. Toxic has never shown the ability to form tentacles. Cat Wars G3 "Oh, I know your type very well. Loyal, selfless, noble. In short, all the qualities of a fool. And I can't stand fools. Which is why you must meet your demise." -Toxic, while assaulting Black Cat (Flyboy) History This incarnation was created by Poison directly by exposing a cat to nuclear waste, resulting in his creation. He became one of Poison's top ranked generals, acting as a sort of mad scientist, conducting "experiments" on subjects that amounted to little more than torture for the sake of torture. He learned of a secret cache of weapons and moved to retrieve them, but was assaulted by Black Cat (Flyboy) and Princess Kitty (G3). He handily dispatched Princess Kitty, nearly drowning her in a flooded system of tunnels, but was run through the chest with a sword by Flyboy. Later, he recovered from his injuries and sent a swarm of Zombies after Flyboy and Mew (G3), taking the latter hostage. He also took Princess Kitty and Gizmo (G3) into custody, and happily tortured them all. Flyboy attempted to rescue them, but was also captured. Toxic was last seen engaging in battle with Nuclear, and it is unknown what became of him. Personality Toxic was sadistic and cruel, taking pleasure in other's pain. He was a big fan of torture, and was despised by his fellow generals for the sheer glee with which he set about his work. He especially enjoyed slaying heroic figures, considering them to be fools and only useful as a test subject. Abilities and Traits He did not appear to posess any of the powers of his previous incarnation, and due to the manner of his creation, could hardly be considered a Symbiote at all. He retained the height and four arms of his predecessor. Cat Wars G3.5 "Wait! You've got it all wrong!" ''Toxic, to Black Cat (Gears) and Blacky (G3.5) History Toxic was a special mutation of the Zombie Virus, resulting in a four armed monstrosity. Unlike his predecessors, this incarnation was inclined towards good, not evil ,and met up with similarly mutated cats and a Symbiote to attempt to find the cure. Toxic allied with Poison (G3.5/Biohazard), Nuclear (G3.5), and Acid (G3.5) to search for the cure, encountering a group of four cats. Due to a series of misunderstandings, the group of mutants began to view the unmutated cats as the enemy. The appearance of a fifth mutant named Quarantine only escalated this. Quarantine informed them of the four cat's plans to sabotage any attempt at a cure and allow the Zombies to overrun the world. In the aftermath of a heated battle, Quarantine's true intentions were revealed. He had intentionally pitted them against each other, intending for them to wipe each other out. The two groups banded together and defeated Quarantine when Poison and Gears assumed special forms to battle. It is unkown what happened to Toxic in the aftermath. Personality Toxic was quick to anger, though he had the best interests of the world and the group in mind, prepared to fight by their sides until death if need be. He despised Gears and his friends, but only due to a misunderstanding, and once it was revealed that they were all fighting towards the same goal, Toxic willingly fought alongside Blacky (G3.5), Rusty (G3.5), and Princess Kitty (G3.5) in the battle with Quarantine. Abilities and Traits Toxic possessed the same abilities as his predecessor, and none of his first incarnation. Cat Wars G4 ''No known quote. History Toxic was once a human hero, fighting to seal Detriak, the God of Destruction away. However, he was sealed along with the mad god, and trapped for hundreds of years. During that time, the God gradually mutated the hero into a catlike Symbiote resembling his predecessors. When the three heroes awakened, they were murdered by their ally, Poison (G4). Personality No information available. Abilities and traits No information available. However, it can be reasonably assumed that he had similar traits as his predecessors.